Living Life
by YourUnknownWriter
Summary: Heromine just went through a huge ordeal. Now when she can finally be happy agian, back at Hogwarts. Malfoy becomes headboy and she headgirl. Will they become friends? and what about Harry and Ron. i refuse to tell you who heromine ends up with.


A/N –this is my first fic, I figured I read so many I might as well write. Sorry it is really short but ill write more after camp. I don't want to give away anything so instead of being like most writers I will not tell you the pairing before you read. So just keep reading and find out. Please comment and give me any extra help you want. Although I can't read them until I get back from camp. One week starting this Sunday. Don't forget to comment, and sorry if my grammar isn't the best.  
  
Heromine stood at platform 9 3/4. She felt cold, very cold. Too cold. Even in this weather it wasn't natural. Inside and out all she could feel was cold. But that was becoming a second nature after this summer. This summer had been terrible. It was like being taken to hell and being left there. But as soon as she knew Then she saw them and a streak of warmth ran through her. From head to toe she was alive again even for a second. Harry and Ron half ran and half walked to the spot she was standing. As soon as she saw them she through her arms around them at the same time. She held them tight as if she would die the moment she let go.  
  
Heromine Granger stood alone at platform 9 ¾. She felt cold. To cold. But then again she had felt cold since July 6th. She shivered thinking about that day... NO! I will not let myself think about that. This is a new beginning, last year at Hogwarts, Harry and Ron to keep me company, and I made Headgirl. This is going to be the best year ever. Heromine picked through the crowd for the third time Where are they... She felt a shot of warmth. The first happy moment in months. Not even Headgirl could compare to seeing people who cared about her again.  
  
"Harry!" Harry looked up to see Heromine running at him.  
  
"Heromi..." Before he could finish his sentence Heromine's arms were around him. He immediately wrapped his around her. "It's good to see you too." They broke apart as Ron walked up with the other Weasleys trailing behind.  
  
"Hey guys..." and yet again before Ron could get through a sentence, Heromine's arms were around him. When Heromine broke away, Ron was blushing insanely.  
  
Heromine and Harry said their greetings to Mrs. Weasley and the others and boarded. Harry, Ron, and Heromine found an empty cart and got settled. Harry sat across from Heromine, Ron next to her. He studied her as Ron went on about his trip to see Charlie. She had changed, and not exactly for the better. In fact she looked like she had been through hell. She had gotten a lot thinner. Her face was ghostly, almost, her face pale and cheekbones caved. Her hair had grown a lot more; it was at different lengths, as if she hadn't gotten a trim in awhile. Was she sick? he found himself thinking.  
  
"Heromine." Ron and Heromine stopped talking and looked at Harry. "What have you done over the summer, I didn't hear from you and Ron didn't ether." It didn't sound like an accusation, but Heromine seemed to go even paler at it.  
  
"I did a lot of things and I am sorry about not writing but..." But before she could explain the door opened and Draco Malfoy appeared at the door way.  
  
"Granger. McGonagall wants us to come to the heads-cart. I'm a little curious about something, Mudblood. How did a filthy thing like you become a Head."  
  
"I wouldn't need to ask you that question, Malfoy. Obviously your father made a few threatening owls." Heromine stated, in an I-really-don't-take- your-insults-to-heart-anymore voice.  
  
"Well, I'm sure your disgusting parents made a few owls themselves, eh?"  
  
Heromine turned an odd shade of green. Then her eyes sparked. "Don't you EVER talk about my parents. Do you hear me?"  
  
"Oh, are you ashamed of them as well?" But before Malfoy could smirk in return Heromine was knocking him to the ground. She climbed on top of him, throwing punches at every chance.  
  
"IF YOU WANT TO KEEP YOUR BLOODY BALLS YOU WITH SHUT THE HELL UP YOU BASTARD!" With that final warning Heromine stood up and kicked the squirming Malfoy out of her way. She then walked straight to the front of the train, looking for the heads compartment.  
  
Harry and Ron stood laughing as people pecked out of their compartments. Malfoy stood looking around rubbing his bloody lip.  
  
"What the hell is Granger's problem?" turning to Ron and Harry.  
  
"We have no clue." The said in unison before shutting the doors in Malfoy's face.  
  
A/N –this is my first fic, I figured I read so many I might as well write. Sorry it is really short but I'll write more after camp. I don't want to give away anything so instead of being like most writers I will not tell you the pairing before you read. So just keep reading and find out. Please comment and give me any extra help you want. Although I can't read them until I get back from camp. One week starting this Sunday. Don't forget to comment, and sorry if my grammar isn't the best. Lovies. 


End file.
